


Happiness

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Porn Battle, Pre-Canon, Romance, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosha/Jolinar return to their mates, Martouf and Lantash, after a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIV - Fiery Fourteen, on Dreamwidth
> 
> Prompts: sex-toys, returns, love, kisses, presents, promises, anniversary

"Welcome back, my beloved Jolinar and Rosha!" Martouf embraced them tightly. "We have missed you!"

Jolinar hugged him back." We missed you as well, though this was a short mission."

"Almost two months is perhaps a short mission, yet it is still a long time for those who wait at home, and fear for their loved ones," Martouf pointed out. "You always take too many risks."

"And you worry too much. I got back safely, did I not?" Jolinar said, getting a somewhat defiant expression on her face. Then she smiled, caressing his cheek as Rosha reminded her they only worried because they loved them.

"You did, thankfully." He sighed and kissed her lovingly. "Jolinar, beloved. It is so very good to have you back here in my arms." He kissed her again, getting a rapt expression on his face.

Jolinar returned the kiss, then gave Rosha control so she could kiss their mates as well.

Rosha slipped her hand to the back of Martouf's neck, and gently massaged Lantash through Martouf. This made Martouf gasp, and pull her to him harder, pushing his tongue against her mouth. Rosha smiled, and parted her lips, tangling her tongue with his.

Martouf immediately slid one hand down to her butt, squeezing it, and moved the other hand to cup one of Rosha's breasts. His breathing grew heavy, and he eagerly pushed her against the wall.

Rosha made a small, pleasurable sound, and gave in, despite her and Jolinar's decision to just relax and sleep tonight. It had been an exhausting mission. However, Martouf's passionate kisses, and hot persistent touches soon convinced both Rosha and Jolinar that sleep could wait for a little longer.

Martouf gave Lantash control. He continued kissing Rosha, sliding his hand to her back and finding the closure of her dress, untying the band there. That was the only thing keeping the dress up, and with a light tug, it slipped off. "My beautiful Rosha and Jolinar," Lantash murmured, scattering kisses over her breasts, before leaning down to take one nipple between his lips and flicking his tongue over it.

Rosha gasped and closed her eyes, leaning back against the wall and just enjoyed his ministrations. She tangled her fingers in his hair, enjoying the softness. Sliding her hand down to his neck, she again pleasured Lantash directly, and now more determinedly.

Lantash made a hoarse cry and bucked against her. He immediately grabbed hold of her panties, pushing them down and slipping a hand between her legs, before starting to stroke her clit.

Rosha moaned and pressed herself against his fingers. "Lan... Lantash... _faster_ , _harder_!"

Jolinar got control and she pulled Lantash to her and kissed him desperately, pushing her tongue into his mouth and against his. At the same time she returned to pleasuring Lantash, like Rosha had, moments ago.

They kissed until they were both out of breath, and had to pull back, panting. Lantash tore at his uniform, and managed to strip out of it faster than Jolinar had thought possible, given how many bindings and closures it had.

Naked, Lantash pushed Jolinar up against the wall again, and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him, as he placed his hard shaft against her opening, and thrust into her. They both gasped at the sensation, and he held himself still for a few moments - both to let her become accustomed to him, and to try to stop himself from coming too quickly.

Jolinar returned one hand to his neck, and slid her other hand down to his ass, squeezing it lovingly. She kissed his mouth, then trailed kisses to his ear, where she sucked gently on an earlobe, before moving to place kisses where his neck met his shoulder.

Lantash moaned softly, trying to control himself through this onslaught of sensations. Martouf was not making it easier for him - urging him on, and telling him to take her, take her _now_! When Jolinar squeezed him with her internal muscles, he made a hoarse cry and gave in, pulling back slowly, then thrusting forward, hard.

Jolinar made a satisfied sound when he started to rock against her a little more forcefully. She used her legs to pull him towards her with each thrust, gasping when he began sucking and kissing at her neck.

He started thrusting into her faster, _harder_ , as he neared orgasm. The world around them disappeared in a haze of lust, and he could not focus on anything except Rosha and Jolinar, enveloping him so wonderfully, as he pounded into her again and again.

Jolinar cried out, bucking against him as a powerful climax hit her. Lantash groaned, as her pussy contracted around his cock. His eyes flared, and he thrust into her hard a few more times, before he, too, came, shuddering against her and burrowing his head in the crook of her neck.

When they had recovered some, Lantash carried her to the bed, where he lay down together with her, snuggling.

He kissed her, warmly. "Was that an adequate way of welcoming you home, my beloveds?"

"Absolutely, sweethearts." Jolinar returned his kisses. " _M_ _ore_ than adequate. _Wonderful_!"

"Good..." He got a naughty glint in his eyes. "Then, perhaps, you will agree to let us test our anniversary gift on you?" He leaned over to the table beside the bed, and took a package wrapped in deep blue silk from a shelf under it, and handed it to her. "Thank you for being my wonderful mates for 80 years. I hope you will be mine for at _least_ as many years to come!"

Jolinar looked happy, but bashful. "Oh, Lantash! Martouf! Thank you _so_ much. You are so very sweet and thoughtful!" She sighed. "Our anniversary was yesterday, and we _do_ remember... but Rosha and I have not brought you anything. Our mission took all of our time and concentration. How may we make it up to you?" She took the gift.

Lantash gave her a kiss. "You can let us use the gift with you." He grinned mischievously.

Jolinar smiled. "You are making me curious - and _nervous_." She unwrapped the package, then laughed. "A _tun'ry'kesh_! Why you _naughty_ scoundrels!" She activated the phallic-shaped device and it vibrated strongly. She turned it off and laughed again.

"Can I assume this means you approve of our gift?" Lantash asked, smiling.

"Um, yes. That is, I _think_ so... however, let us first see how _skilled_ you are in using it on us!" Jolinar winked at him.

Lantash grinned happily and gave her a kiss. "We also have another gift for you - in case the first one did not meet with your approval." He gave Martouf control.

He looked up, a shy smile on his face. "Jolinar, Rosha, _beloveds_." He took a small package from the same place under the table, where the other one had been. "I know I have only been your mate since I became Lantash's host... only for a little under 5 years, but I _assure_ you, my love is no less strong. I love you both dearly, much more than I had ever thought I would love anyone. If you will promise to be mine and Lantash's forever, then _nothing_ could ever make me happier." He gave her a soft, warm kiss.

Jolinar returned the kiss, before taking the gift from him. "You are so sweet... and also so very young, Martouf. There are a great many dangers in this Galaxy, and the life of a Tok'ra is not a safe one." She kissed him again. "Rosha and I love both of you so very much. _Yes_ , we will be yours... for as long as we shall live." She smiled. "And we shall love you forever."

"Thank you," Martouf said, smiling happily.

Jolinar gave Rosha control, so she could open this package, since Jolinar had opened the other.

Rosha unwrapped the gift, and took out a beautiful, gold necklace, with blue emeralds. "Oh, it is _wonderful_. Thank you, Martouf and Lantash!" She kissed him, then whispered in his ear. "And thank you for the tun'ry'kesh... Jolinar and I _very_ much look forward to the pleasures you are sure to bring us with it."

"Now, perhaps?" Martouf asked, eagerly. He looked down on his shaft, which was again very hard. "I do hope you will not prefer us to _only_ use the tun'ry'kesh..."

Rosha laughed. "Do not worry, it could never replace what you have..." She leaned down and kissed his hard cock at the tip, making him gasp. "We look forward to experiencing _both_ tonight..."

Martouf took her into his arms and they kissed passionately.

It was a good thing Rosha and Jolinar were not feeling tired any more, because it looked like it would be a _long_ night. A long and _wonderful_ night.

 

THE END.


End file.
